


Me on You

by Midnightminx90



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spoilers for Episode 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: Captain Sapphire invites Fjord to her cabin at night.----“Come for me Fjord,” his Captain says.





	Me on You

Fjord enters the room, heart beating too hard and fast in his chest. His throat is dry. He doesn’t know what to expect from being summoned by the Captain at this hour. Behind him the door closes with what sounds like finality. Like he’ll never leave this room again. It’s dark in here, too dark for even his vision, but then lights swirl through the air.   
  
He sees her then.   
  
Captain Sapphire, leaning back on her throne, a goblet in one hand. She sits so one leg is thrown over the armrest. Clad in nothing but a shirt that is barely stitched together at the bottom, the image is provocative to say the least.    
  
“Kneel,” she orders him and points to a spot on the floor in front of the throne.   
  
Fjord does as ordered, sinking to his knees. He tries to be graceful about it but his body doesn’t respond like he’s used to and he’s left feeling awkward under her watchful gaze. The spot she pointed to is just out of reach to her, so Fjord is not able to touch her from where he sits. Not that he’s allowed to anyway. Not without consequences.    
  
“Good boy,” she says. “So good at following instructions.”   
  
Fjord knows he’s blushing. He’s never been good at receiving praise, always unused to it. From the Captain, though, it’s something else. It fills him with the need to make her proud, to let her know that whatever happens, she can trust him to follow orders. The room is silent as while he waits for her next instructions, her next words.    
  
His place on the floor is close enough that he knows how she’s spent her time before he joined her.   
  
It’s a warm scent, so different from the lavender he normally associates with her, courtesy of her perfume. It makes heat and blood rush down, makes him struggle not to shift uncomfortably on the floor. But as much as he tries not to, he can’t help but move a little bit, just enough for her to notice.   
  
She smiles at him, and he knows that this is what she wanted.   
  
Captain Sapphire spreads her legs just a fraction more, and then arches her back so he can see her nipples and the shape of her breasts through the sheer fabric. Her eyes are on him the whole time, just waiting, watching for a reaction from him. Waiting for him to show proof of how she affects him.    
  
He holds his ground. But only until her free hand comes to rest on her thigh, right next to…   
  
Fjord licks his lips, just a small, quick dart of his tongue but it’s enough. The Captain’s hand moves again, this time touching herself. And still her gaze is on him, watching, waiting. She strokes herself as he watches, squirms, longs to reach out to touch, to taste. Her fingers come away slick, and when she brings them to her mouth to taste herself, Fjord almost lurches forward.    
  
A moan slips out past his lips.    
  
His muscles are wound tight, body tense as he struggles not to move towards her. He knows she would punish him for it, but there’s a part of his brain that tells him that maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. She sucks on her fingers until they come away clean. Not once does her eyes stray away from his.   
  
“Tell me what you want,” she instructs him.    
  
Fjord wonders is she hears how different her voice sounds, that her accent is deeper now. His own voice won’t work; the words are impossible to create. What to say? That he wants her, wants all that she’s willing to give him? As Fjord searches for his words, Captain Sapphire goes back to touching herself. The slick, wet sounds are obscene and stirs a deep hunger within him.   
  
“I want to taste you.”   
  
Those are the first words that come to his mind, and he feels the truth of them as his lips forms them. He’s using his real voice now, the one only his Captain knows. Gone is the drawl he uses in honour of the only father he is ever known. This is a place where he can let go of all his worries and burdens and so he does.   
  
“Is that all?” she asks, but seems pleased with the idea.   
  
Fjord nods, waiting, hoping for permission to approach. When the permission comes, it’s in the form of her tail making a motion for him to come closer. As Fjord does, crawling towards her because he has the feeling she’ll like that, Captain Sapphire changes her position on her throne. Her leg no longer over the armrest, she moves so she’s at the edge of the seat.   
  
Her scent hits him full on now that she’s mere inches away from his face. He almost breaks.    
  
The pillow she sits on is lavish, worth a lot more than Fjord can imagine, but the fact that they will probably ruin it doesn’t worry him. Had she been scared of that, she would have chosen another one. He’s not sure if he is allowed to touch or not, so he leans in to lick her, still on all fours. Thankfully there’s a pillow for him to rest his knees on as well.   
  
As soon as his tongue makes contact, her hips move so she’s closer to him.    
  
Fjord starts by teasing her, small, quick flicks of his tongue against her clit. When he hears her breath quicken, he moves on to strong, broad licks. The sound of her mewling, coupled with the smell and taste of her leaves him painfully hard, but he keeps focusing. He pushes his tongue into her and her back arches.    
  
She’s saying something but Fjord doesn’t understand Infernal.   
  
He has the feeling he is doing a good job, though, if she’s already slipping into another language. This, right here, is a reason for him to not grow out his tusks; he’d be too worried about hurting her. As he’s licking into her, he nuzzles her clit with his nose and based on the fact that her hands move to bury into his hair to hold him in place, it seems to be working.   
  
After a while, he needs to pull away to breathe and she lets him, though her hands still stay in his hair.   
  
They lock eyes for a moment, and he sees her pupils are blown wide and that her nipples are darker than usual, as though she’s been playing with them. He can’t help the small grin at that, and in response she digs her fingers into his hair, moving his face back to her clit so he can continue to pleasure her.    
  
Fjord wonders if she’s as close as he is.   
  
It’s not a game either of them will win or lose, but Fjord is still determined to make her orgasm before he does. But at this rate, with her nails scraping against his scalp and how her sounds are spurring him on, he’s worried he’ll come first. Fjord is here for the pleasure of Captain Sapphire, not for his own. That is just the reward for being good to her.    
  
He wants to make her come like this, but knows it won’t be that easy.   
  
And so he dares to move one hand. She doesn’t stop him and so he slides two fingers into her as he continues to lick her clit. She’s so wet that it doesn’t take long before he can slide a third finger in, feeling her walls twitching, clenching around him. She’s close now, he can feel it. He adds his tongue to his fingers. Then he crooks his fingers, searching for that sweet spot inside her.   
  
Captain Sapphire comes with a moan. “Fjord, yes, that’s it, just as I asked, gods, so good to me.”   
  
Fjord quickly pulls his fingers out and lets her fuck into his face, continues thrusting his tongue into her as she rolls her hips. Her strong thighs lock around his head but he doesn’t mind. Coming down from her orgasm, she gives him a half-hearted push, and he realises she must be really sensitive right now. So Fjord leans back on his hunches, watching the image in front of him.   
  
His captain seems a wreck, and Fjord struggles to hide his smug smile.    
  
Half of his face is covered by her slick, as are most of his fingers. Fjord looks up at her, then slowly licks each of his fingers clean before licking his lips and what he can reach to clean up as much as he can.    
  
The air is heavy, heady with the scent of Captain Sapphire’s orgasm.    
  
When she looks at him as he licks his fingers, a slow smile spreads across her lips, until her fangs are showing. Fjord is suddenly, painfully aware of just how hard he is. And by the look on her face, she is very aware of just how turned on he is.   
  
A bit of blood dribbles down her chin from where she bit her lower lip, piercing it.   
  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you darling. Such skill deserves a reward after all.” The Captain gets up from her throne, shedding the shirt on the way over to the mound of pillows in the corner of her room, swaying her hips as she walks over. “Take off your clothes. Then lie down,” she instructs, pointing to it.   
  
Fjord does as asked, unsure of what to expect.   
  
Once he’s on his back, the Captain straddles him, sitting across one of his thighs. She rubs herself against him, leaving him wet and with no uncertainty as to what she wants. It’s hard, keeping his hands to himself as he does. Her hands are placed low on his abdomen, holding him in place as much as holding herself upright.    
  
Each time she moves, she’s within an inch of two of his aching cock.   
  
And judging by the look on her face when she opens her eyes to look down on him, his Captain knows  _ exactly _ what she’s doing. But he will not beg. Even though Fjord feels like he’ll burst soon, he does not beg for release. She’ll give it to him once she deems him worthy.   
  
Besides, Fjord would like her to come a second time before he gets his own orgasm.   
  
Eventually she stops what she’s doing. Then in a movement as quick as lightning, the Captain’s tail wrap around the base of his cock. Grinning at him, she moves and takes him in hand, and ever so slowly lowers herself down.   
  
She’s wet enough that she glides down effortlessly.   
  
Fjord feels her walls flutter around him, and it takes everything in him not to shout out from the wet heat of her surrounding him. If not for the Captain’s tail, Fjord would have come as soon as he was fully inside her, but it’s holding him back.   
  
He knows she’ll use this to keep him on edge, until she’s reached her second orgasm.   
  
But he didn’t think it would be this hard - hah - to give her one more. Fjord can’t remember if he’s ever been this hard, and it’s just shy of being painfully uncomfortable. But then she starts to move, slow, shallow movements and it’s pure torture.   
  
His Captain’s hands holds his hips down, keeping him from thrusting up.   
  
At his sides, Fjord grasps at pillows, clenching and unclenching, almost synchronized with her walls around his member. If he wants to come soon, Fjord knows he’ll need to keep his hands to himself. But a small voice in his head tells him that the sooner she comes, the sooner she will let Fjord come. So he does what he did earlier.   
  
Her eyes are closes, and so she doesn’t notice his hand until it’s upon her.   
  
A thumb starts circling her clit, before he adds one of his fingers inside her alongside his member. By the sound he tears from her throat and the way her head falls back coupled with the stuttering movement of her hips, Fjord knows he made the right decision. Moments later, he adds a second finger.   
  
It only takes to seconds for her to come after that.   
  
This time, his Captain is loud enough for the whole ship to hear, and while he knows they won’t hear the end of it later, Fjord finds that right now he doesn’t care. She screams his name, over and over, mixed with words in Infernal and swears in Common.   
  
And then, at last, her tail releases him.   
  
She continues to move through her orgasm, no rhythm to the way her hips move and she almost sways above him.    
  
“Come for me Fjord,” his Captain says.   
  
Fjord comes harder than he ever thought possible, his hands now on her hips to hold her in place as he rocks up into her, mercilessly, with no care for how sensitive she must be now. It’s painful to be allowed release after such an amount of time. It leaves his brain addled.   
  
“Jester, fuck, shit, so wet, you feel so good.”    
  
Never mind that the pretense is over now, that he can call Jester by her name again and not the title she chose for this particular night of roleplay. No matter the name she goes by, or if she changes her looks, Jester is Jester and Fjord would know her anywhere.   
  
After they’ve got their breaths back, he slips out of her.    
  
Fjord feels sticky with sweat and other fluids, but his body refuses to move. The pile of cushions is too comfortable, and with his head resting on Jester’s chest - because the opposite is not easy - Fjord would rather stay put, even though he’ll regret it in the morning.   
  
“Oh, I have a surprise for you,” Jester says after a few minutes.    
  
She waves her hand, mutters a few words and then they’re both clean. Then Jester reaches behind herself, and pulls out a blanket that she proceeds to drape over the two of them   
  
“Nice trick,” Fjord says, moving his head so he can smile up at her.   
“Thank you,” she replies, matter-of-factly. “I figured it would be useful if we’re going to be doing this.”   
“I can’t say I would be opposed to that.”   
“That’s what I thought. Now go to sleep so we can continue this later.”


End file.
